The present invention relates to an apparatus for bonding terminal components with heat and pressure to a board forming a front plate or back plate of a liquid crystal display device or a flat display device such as a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. during the manufacture of the device.
In forming a front plate or back plate of a flat display device to use of a terminal component bonding apparatus in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 4, a glass board 2 with loading many terminal components 1 loaded thereon as lead terminals is set on a stage 3. A shockless sheet 4 of silicone rubber disposed above the stage 3 is lowered by cylinders 5 and driving mechanisms 6. A pressure tool 7 arranged over the shockless sheet 4 in a vertically movable fashion follows the shockless sheet 4. The pressure tool 7 has a cartridge heater built therein. When the pressure tool 7 heated at a predetermined temperature by this heater presses down the terminal components 1 via the shockless sheet 4 for a predetermined time, the terminal components 1 are bonded to electrode terminals of the board 2.
However, the above bonding tends to cause a positional shift of the terminal components 1 even when the terminal components 1 have been aligned accurately over the electrode terminals of the board 2 beforehand. While the shockless sheet 4 is useful to add a uniform pressure and a uniform heat to the many terminal components 1, the shockless sheet 4 shows not a little expansion when heated and pressured by the pressure tool 7, consequently resulting in the aforementioned positional shift of the terminal components 1.